The Letter You Were Never Meant To Receive
by jadeandsugar
Summary: Zuko finds a letter from Katara written in the hope he will never see it. Formerly a oneshot. Now a short story. Zutara. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**The Letter You Were Never Meant to Receive.**

**I'm bored. That is why it exists.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar...**

Zuko's iron boots crunched on the rocky ground, scraping against blackened earth and hard soil alike. The great flying beast the Avatar rode was a speck against the dark sky, flying north-east. For a moment he though to pursue straight away, but he suddenly noticed that in their haste to leave, a small skin bag had been left behind.

Curious, he walked over to the bundle, crushing the remains of a makeshift fire under his feet. Picking it up, he opened it and found a baffling array of items.

A pen and ink, the feather of a Jade Bird, black edged with green, a warm, furry hood, leechie nuts, a bunch of white-brown fur that seemed to belong to that beast, a bracelet and numerous other keepsakes. He decided that they must belong to the waterbending peasant. Everything was just petty trifles.

He scoffed with disgust, and was about to close it when he noticed a scroll tucked away at the bottom of her bag. Two symbols on either end bearing the crest of the water tribe told him that this was a waterbending scroll. With a sharp realisation, he sucked in a breath.

_Is this… THE scroll? _

Could it be the one she had stolen, the one that had led him to her?

There was only one way to find out.

Removing the clasp, he unrolled it as gently as his rough hands could and watched the ink figures come to life as they endlessly displayed their waterbending prowess. He glanced over it, and with a sigh began to roll it up, when something caught his eye.

A stain of ink, one that was obviously not made by the creator of this scroll, stood prominent in the high corner of the page. Confused, he turned it over.

And saw a letter written there, in rather untidy characters. Conjuring a handful of light and holding it open on his knee, he sat down to decipher this letter, which, curiously, was addressed to him.

_Dear Prince Zuko, _

_I'm not sure why I'm writing this. I don't plan on giving it to you, and I don't even know what I'm supposed to be saying, so… I guess I'll just let it all come out. _

_I think you're beautiful. I'm not quite sure why, but I think it's because of your eyes. We don't have gold eyes like yours in the Water Tribe. I can see the fire in you when I look at them, all consuming, destructive, filled with passion… and also pain. _

_Lately, I've found myself thinking about you. I wonder where you got your scar. Does it hurt? Was it an accident? Is it why you're suffering? What's it like to be able to firebend? Damn you, but it feels like you've put a spell on me. I was up all night thinking about you, and how it is between us. Enemies. Opposites. But I also think what MIGHT be. What is, and what should never be. You'll never give up on Aang, will you, though? All I know is that you've been banished, set on a then-hopeless quest to retrieve the Avatar so you can return home. I know it's hard, and if our places were reversed I would probably want to return home too. _

_But then, I always think, the hardest things and the right things are often the same. _

_Will you do the right thing? I hope so, Zuko. _

_Listen to me, musing like this. If Sokka caught me, or Aang… I don't want to think about it. _

_So one last thing… _

_Do you remember when you caught me, that time by the river with those pirates? I don't know why… but all I can remember from that night is your eyes, and the touch of your hands on my wrist, and my neck. Secretly, I wanted you to give that necklace to me. I wish you had, not Aang, but the thought that you had once touched its surface is enough for me. _

_I think I have fallen in love with you, Zuko. Spirits save me, but I think I love you. _

_So I sign now, in the hope you never see this, _

_Katara. _

Zuko paused with shock, his stony face revealing no emotion at all. A million thoughts whirred in his mind. He rose and gazed up to the moon, the parchment crumpled in his fist.

And that was it. The flame in his palm blew out like a candle.

**Yeah. Bored. I know it's not good, but I posted it anyway. Just cuz I can.**


	2. Continued due to popular demand

**...Wow. That is possibly the first time I've had someone complaining that my story absolutely HAD to continue. It was a warm fuzzy feeling mingled with... bubbling stomach acid. The first successful story was the one I just chucked on to the site out of boredom. No effort. Well... on with the story I guess. I'll try not to screw it up!**

Katara first realised that her bag of keepsakes was gone after awaking from a doze. Barely sunrise, and still atop Appa, Toph, Momo and Sokka were all asleep, while Aang guided his tired friend with drooping eyelids. Subconsciously reaching for her bag of precious keepsakes, she had awoken with a start when her hands did not meet the soft velvet of animal skin, but the pungent fur-trimmed sleeping bag that belonged to her brother. Searching desperately, she scrambled over the saddle and shook Aang from his drowse.

'Huh?' he mumbled, blinking.

'Have you seen my skin bag?' she whispered urgently.

'The one with those little souvenirs in it? No.' he answered, stifling a huge yawn. 'We must've left it behind when we took off.'

'But-!' she spluttered, panic rising within her. 'Prince Zuko was there! He'll... he might see-' she paused, flustered by Aang's puzzled face.

'I just don't want him looking through my stuff.' she finished lamely.

Aang gave her a sympathetic smile. 'Don't worry about it, Katara. You can start a new collection,' he paused to lick his wind-chafed lips. 'Besides, what interest would Zuko have with your little keepsakes anyway?'

'None,' she murmured softly, her fingers going up to carress the hard surface of her mother's necklace. 'Absolutely none.'

Knowing nothing of her inner turmoil, Aang smiled at her, sweetly naive, and guided Appa downwards.

* * *

Idle chatter was something of an addiction to peasants and villagers. They all enjoyed a good gossip about the daily news, sitting down to discuss things with their wives over a nice cup of tea. Todays topic seemed rather dull however, if a little intriguing. Along with the usual reports of Fire Nation raids, it seemed a traveler was making his way across the continent with extreme haste, such that it made commoners curious as to his destination. 

He moved with great speed, it was said, running from village to village, not bothering to stop at nightfall to rest, or to buy the supplies he sorely needed. Foostsore and weary, he nevertheless ploughed ahead. Exhaustion, it seemed, was something he could master, yet it seemed odd to them that he was roaming so freely with a war on. There was nothing different about him, save the fact that his unexplained haste was attracting attention.

Bartering for goods at a fruit stall, Katara overheard a conversation regarding the unknown traveler between a Delivery Man and the Stall-Owner.

'I saw 'im, back on the road just a few hours ago. Haggard lookin' feller, but that's plausible after runnin' all that way. 'E was a fast one, took my Ostrich-'Orses a fair effort to pass 'im. 'E was just stopping for a rest as we ran past,' the gruff Delivery Man stopped to wipe the sweat off his brow, picking up another crate. 'So, as we was goin' past, I yelled out to 'im, I says, "Where you be headed to in such a hurry?" And he replied, "Wherever I need to go." '

There was a pause.

'Well, that weren't 'elpful, was it?' the Stall-owner said, scratching his chin.

'Who are you talking about?' Katara asked.

'Yeah, who are you talking about?' Aang piped up.

The Delivery man turned his ruddy face towards her and beamed at the sight of the pretty girl. 'Well, lass, there's this traveller making his way across the continent in a great rush. Attracting a bit of attention as 'e goes too.'

'Oh.' the information didn't seem at all significant to her, so she turned back to the Stall-Owner and his newly replenished produce. 'How much for a melon?'

'Seven coppers, no less,' he challenged.

They set about haggling, so Aang decided to explore the market some more. Momo was seated on his shoulder, his tail curled around the boys' head. This town was moderately sized, and a hubb of activity in the middle of the day. Dust clouded the streets, kicked up by the feet of merchants and villagers alike. The air was thick with it, as well as the voices of traders announcing their wares.

He only had time to explore a little before Katara returned, her arms laden with goods.

'We're going to have a feast tonight!' she said happily.

Aang brightened too, glad to see her out of her sullen mood. 'I think we'll stay here for another night, and rest a bit. We're in no rush to move on, and I don't think Azula is too close.'

'Plus Toph's been nagging you to start your Earthbending again. She's going to be at you all day.'

Aang grimaced, not looking forward to being abused by Toph again. That girl had one hell of a temper.

Katara grinned. 'Well then, come on Twinkletoes. Let's get going!'

'Sure thing Sugar Queen,' he shot back.

* * *

**Short. I know. But I was worried that if I didn't put something on I'd get attacked by a certain reviewer...0.o**

**Anyway! Timeline, timeline... um... well, we'll say it's after Zuko Alone and before The Crossroads Of Destiny. Yeah, that seems okay. Yep. **

**I'll try and get the next chapter-confrontation, ooooooh!!!! - up as quick as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Confrontation! Hopefully this will be fairly lengthy, and satisfying. More to the point, I hope I can get it realistic, and in character. That's something I always struggle with. Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, not mine.**

Casting a wreath of fire on the horizon, the sun set slowly, making white clouds a bright, fierce gold and turning the foliage of the trees by the river to a rich, Autumn red-gold. Katara lay on the ground, watching the sunset while absently bending the water that swirled at her fingertips. The sunset reminded her of Zuko's eyes, and it was so achingly beautiful to her that she felt her heart throb. Sighing and rolling into a sitting position, she hugged her thin frame and reminisced silently, her eyes trained on the distant, unattainable orb sinking into the chasm of the Earth.

Aang and Toph were still off Earthbending, while her brother pored over the array of food, trying to decide which would be best to eat tonight. Indecision held him in torment, but he finally consented to have a slice of melon, bread and as much meat as he could handle. He seemed very pleased with that.

Katara cooked as usual, and her bright mood had gone down the river as soon as she withdrew into her own mind. It had been two days, three including today, but the sick feeling had plagued her for just as long. Consoling herself that he may have merely glanced at the scroll and not bothered to unroll it was a flimsy excuse; she knew he would recognise it, open it, and read it. In fact, she though bitterly, he's already read it.

So, he knew. What would she do now? Next time she saw him, give him a big hug and a kiss? Tell him that she loved him and every word on that damnable scroll was true and she wanted him to sweep her in his arms and never let her go?

She snorted with disgust. How he must be laughing at her. Mocking the words into which she had poured so much of her heart. She expected to feel anger at this notion, but there was only a throbbing sadness. There could never be anything between them. Her pining was only going to cause her pain. The sooner she let this stupid crush go, the better.

Pushing aside her barely touched meal, she stood up.

'I'm going for a walk,' she declared.

'Don't go too far, Sugar Queen,' Toph said lazily. 'I can only see so far. Don't want anyone jumping on you.'

'I won't,' she promised.

Aang looked worried. She had withdrawn into her shell again, and he was concerned for her. 'Do you want me to come too, Katara?'

Katara smiled at the boy's wide-eyed and genuine concern. 'No. I'd like to be alone thank-you.'

She wandered away, keeping close to the riverbank. Aang stared after her, and reluctantly sat down again.

'She's been really sad lately, after losing her little bag,' he said. 'Why was it so important to her?'

Sokka sighed. 'Aang, the sooner you give up on understanding women, the better. OW!'

Glaring at the giggling Earthbender, he snootily turned his head away, blocking out the sound of Aang and Toph snickering together.

Wandering amongst the ancient boughs of the forest, Katara closed her eyes and listened to the music that the night seemed to make. With little sight, doors opened for the other senses, and she loved the new feeling it gave her. Not so long ago, she would have been right by the campfire, shielding herself from the night terrors her mind created. But now, with the river flowing beside her and the leaves rustiling above her, she had come to adore the night, and all the wonders it held.

She came to a halt at a grove near a calmer part of the river, a good distance from the twinkling light of their campfire. Resting there, she trailed a hand in the cold, flowing water but didn't try to bend it. She simply relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of the coursing river, rippling ever so slightly each time one of her tears hit the water.

She had kept it inside for so long. Without being able to tell anyone, she let it some out in her tears, and she hoped the cleansing river would wash away the feelings, so that she could finally be at peace.

It came to her, in the form of a prickling sensation at the back of her neck, that she was not alone. Peering about under the silver light of a half-moon, she quickly brushed her tears aside and levered herself slowly upwards, moving into a bending stance.

'Aang?' she murmured, thinking he may have followed her. 'Is that you?'

Wind ruffled her collar, and she shivered, a twinge of fear entring her. A twig snapped, then another, and a branch was pulled aside as a figure stormed into view.

'Who's there? Who are you?' but as the words left her throat, she saw the scar across his face and gasped. Gaping slightly, every attempt to speak caught in her mouth. Her fingers trembled with shock, but he said nothing, only regarded her with a hard expression.

'What are you doing here?' she blurted out finally.

He stomped closer, and she had the chance to see him properly. He looked weary and travel-worn, not at all regal or imperial. He carried himself with a defeated air, but maintained a quiet, unchallenged dignity. He was a warrior, it was plain, and he had a slightly dangerous touch about him. All in all, however, he looked very tired. But bathed in the glorious, silver radiance of the moon, to Katara, he looked beautiful.

'I came,' he said hoarsely, 'to return this.'

He threw her precious bag on the ground at her feet and took another step.

'Stop!' she said, going into defensive stance. A tendril of water swirled from the river and joined her threateningly. 'Not another step.'

He only stepped closer and pulled the tightly rolled scroll from his belt and brandished it at her.

'Did you mean this?' he hissed.

'What?'

'What you wrote!' he thundered. 'Did you mean it?!'

She looked away a blush rising. 'What does it matter if I did?'

'Don't you play games with me, peasant. Do you have any idea how far I've come these past three days to catch up with you? I've barely slept at all. I ran the whole way. I'm tired. I'm hungry. Now answer my bloody question!'

He punctuated this with another step and glared at her, seething.

'You're that traveller,' she realised suddenly. 'The one running over the continent. You've been causing a stir with your speed.'

'Yes. And no doubt Azula will hear and track me down because of this.' his eyes of amber pierced into her soft blue. 'Now answer me.'

She could not evade his question. Looking down, she quietly whispered, '_Yes.'_

He gave a soft sigh and sagged a little - from relief? - and looked at her. 'Why would you write this?' he asked. 'Why desecrate a valuable scroll to write a message that you never wanted me to see?'

'Because,' she said, meeting his gaze. 'I needed to express my feelings. I couldn't tell anyone, so... I wrote it down. And it was on that night, when we both held the scroll, that I... fell in love with you.'

Zuko pressed his lips together and gazed at her. 'Katara...'

It was the first time he had used her name and she glowed at the way it rolled off his tongue. She timidly closed the gap between them. Mere centimetres separated them. She looked endearingly at him until he finally spoke.

'Katara, I-'

'Katara, where are you?!'

Sokka's bark cut through Zuko's softened tone. Both of them whipped their heads upwards in alarm, and then back when gold and blue met once more.

'Here,' he muttered, and thrust the scroll into her hands. Then he melted into the forest.

'Katara!' Sokka growled. 'Get back to camp. We're all ready for sleep, and we can't when we're worrying about you.'

Shocked and furious at her brother, who was already stomping back to camp, she took one last look at the place where Zuko had disappeared. Then she unrolled the scroll and held it up to the moonlight. Her message was still there, but another was written in neat, perfect characters.

_From Zuko...?_

An odd feeling entered her. She began to read.

_Dear Katara._

_I don't know why I'm writing this. Maybe because I think you're beautiful. Maybe because your letter made me realise something. Or maybe because it is always prudent to reply when someone sends you a note, even if you're not supposed to see it._

_To answer your questions, yes. My scar still hurts sometimes. But I have always been taught that suffering brings wisdom and control. So I have learned to master it. My father gave it to me because I spoke my mind, and then he banished me for being weak._ _Perhaps he was right to do so. Perhaps not. But I love him, and the only thing I want is his acceptance. I want my honour back. I want my throne. And the only way to do that is to capture the Avatar… _

_So, unless something more important than my father, my honour and my land appears, I am afraid that I will always be your enemy. But lately, I've been thinking. Maybe what I truly want is not my country. Maybe… _

_Katara, I don't know whether you meant what you wrote. So I'm going to run from here, and I'm not going to stop until I find you. You've done something to me, and now I'm so confused… I'm not going to stop until I have answers. _

_Katara… I hope I can find you. And tell you- something… _

_Signed, in the hope that I can find you again, _

_Zuko. _

That was it. He had not signed himself as "Prince" Zuko. He had only thrown his jumbled thoughts onto the page, as she had done. What was it that he wanted to say to her…?

Hope flared in her. Perhaps her deepest yearning was not so hopeless. He would find her again, she knew he would. Until then…

_I am satisfied. _

**So! Should I keep going? Or is this enough? Who wants to murderise Sokka? Lol, I just had to break it up. It was too soon for them to kiss and that. At least, that's what I thought. **

**And a big thank you to my lovely, lovely reviewers. I feel fuzzy inside. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah. I have no idea how to continue this. My mind just flew out the window. I'll do my best, but this is gonna have one hell of a lot of plot holes in it.**

They met thrice more, over four nights, he never falling more than a few hours behind Appa. Each time they met, it was in secret, at night, but not another word was spoken of his unfinished sentence. She wished that he would bring it up and tell her, for the suspense was almost too much to bear. But the mere fact that he would continue to come contented her.

The first night had been somewhat awkward, but in a strange way it had been Yue who had saved them. Katara commented on how beautiful the moon looked, and he agreed, telling her about moon-lore and pointing out constellations on the sable sky. He enthralled her with heroic tales, moved her with tales of compassion and made her cry when he told her a love story, pointing out their entwined bodies in the stars.

It was all very fascinating.

'Our stars look different on the South Pole,' she said.

'Yes. Apparently some stars are only visible in certain places,' said he.

'Where did you come to learn all these tales?' she asked him.

His face grew both pained and savage. 'My mother used to take me star gazing. Every night she would tell me another story, be it about dragons, gods or heroes.'

'What happened to her?' she asked gently.

'Dead,' he said shortly.

'My mother's dead too,' the tears came to her with out realising. 'The Fire Nation- took her away from me…'

Stifling a sob, she turned away.

'My mother was taken by the Fire Nation too,' he answered softly.

She looked at him, tear stained eyes round. Simply assuming that ill-health or an accident had taken her, the simple sentence made her wonder.

Gently, his thumb wiped a stray tear aside, and without further talk he turned his face back to the twinkling sky.

But from that simple touch, love blossomed afresh in her. For all the beauty the night held, nothing could compare to him, and she went the rest of the night without ever looking upwards again.

The second night went simpler, now that a schedule seemed to have been constructed. He took her away and told her another story, this one about one of his ancestors, a previous Fire Lord who single-handedly defeated a great dragon who held a grudge against his people.

When his voice lilted and quietened to herald the end of his tale, and they sat in silence for a little.

'You know, it's funny,' he said. 'You say my gold eyes are the finest things you've ever seen,' Katara blushed madly at this. 'But, when I first saw blue eyes, I thought that they must be blind. I've only ever seen gold, brown and green eyes. It was a real shock when I first saw blue.'

A rare smile crept onto his face. 'I think that blue eyes are the most beautiful.'

The night passed, and the third was upon her.

'Did your father really give you this?' she asked. Her hand went to touch his scar, but Zuko got their first, his calloused palm clamping over the angry red mark.

'How did you know about that?' he asked, not unkindly.

'You wrote in on your reply,' she said timidly, almost afraid to bring up the exchanged letters.

'I did…?' he murmured.

Katara nodded and he seemed to collapse a little.

'Very well… yes, my father did give it to me.'

'How?'

She was testing her luck, but her blasted curiosity refused to settle. He flashed her an angry glance but with resentment, he told her.

Her heart bled for him. What sort of man was the Fire Lord, to disfigure and banish his own son for doing the right thing? Her blue eyes must have revealed her pity, because he said harshly,

'Don't pity me, Water Peasant. I don't need it.'

Stammering an apology, she could do nothing as he stormed away.

Cursing herself bitterly, she wandered back to camp knowing that she may have ruined the fragile bond. Wondering where this left them now, she slept lightly, her dreams assailed by a beautiful firebender with raven hair and untainted, gorgeous eyes of purest gold.

* * *

Zuko was annoyed with himself for shunning the Water Girl over her curiosity. The friendship he had forged with her was a valuable one, and although it was new, he had begun to realise its worth. The girl loved him and he had tossed her aside for pitying him. Finally forcing pride out of the way, he resolved to speak with her once more, and this time, he would offer his services to the Avatar.

'I guess I have found something more important to me than my father, my land and my throne,' he said to himself with a small smile.

On the night after, she removed herself from the company of friends to wait, should he come on this night. Hoping against hope, when she heard a soft rustle she turned and looked into eyes of gold.

'You came back!' she said joyfully. 'I thought you were gone forever…'

She reddened as the words that were decidedly "silly." He watched her placidly, but there was a determination in his eyes.

'Katara,' he said. 'I've had enough of this.'

Her heart sank. 'Oh…'

'Meeting you in secret to do nothing more than look to the sky. I've… been undecided… for a while now. I hoped spending time with you would help me. It has.'

He pulled her gaze to his and once again she quivered at how beautiful he looked.

'I'm going to join you,' he declared. 'I want to help the Avatar.'

At first she couldn't believe her ears. This was a jest, surely? But there was no humour in his eyes, only a firm resolve.

'You mean it?'

'Yes.'

Before she could even laugh with delight, there came a dreadful word.

'But- not yet.'

'What? Why not?' she said, her heart sinking suddenly.

'Aang needs a Firebending Master to teach him. I am still learning. So,' he paused, mulling his choice of words in his mind. 'I am going to fetch my Uncle. I left him behind in your pursuit. Once I fetch him, we can both be at the Avatar's disposal.'

He looked at her hopefully. She looked disappointed. 'So you're going to leave?'

'I'll come back!' he said hurriedly. 'But I can't leave my Uncle behind, nor do I have the necessary experience to tutor the Avatar.'

'But you could be away for weeks! You won't know where we are, you might not be able to catch up…' he mind created endless possibilities. 'Please don't.' she whispered. 'If you come with us now, we could find your uncle for you. We could…'

'Don't, Katara. I've made up my mind. This is what I'm doing.'

He stood, immovable. Katara sagged, defeated. No more argument was passed so he nodded.

'Then this is goodbye. I'll see you when… I see you, I guess.'

He turned, ready to melt into the night.

'Wait!'

Katara hurried forward and put a hand on his shoulder. When he turned, she subdued herself, now speaking to the ground.

'Take this.' Her hands went to the back of her neck. 'Please.'

Her mother's necklace dangled on its ribbon. Zuko's eyes widened.

'I can't take that!' he said with a strangled whisper.

'Yes. I want you to.' She looked at him with sincere blue eyes. 'Take it. Then you can remember…'

He sighed, and Katara picked up his limp wrist, knotting it securely. Lifting it up to his face, it stirred memories of another time he had held it.

'And what would you have from me?' he asked.

A thought rose to her mind, unbidden.

_A kiss. _

Hoping that he had not read her countenance, and flustered by the whim, she spoke.

'A promise. Promise me, Zuko, that you will come back.'

He nodded. 'I promise. Is that all you would ask?'

'Yes.' She lied.

He stood for a moment, as if pondering. Then, swiftly, before she knew what was going on, his hand closed gently on her chin and he pulled her into a kiss.

To look upon him brought her a steady ache accompanied by an exhilarating, indescribable feeling. But nothing could compare to the sweet bliss that accompanied the touch of his lips. Fireworks went off in her mind, and it was a struggle to stand upright.

All too soon, it ended.

'I will return soon,' he said.

He was gone, and Katara was left with more than she could have possibly wanted.

**Yes! They kissed!!! Damn, but this story is bloody unlikely. Ah well. Continue?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was just given a fantabulous idea from the wonderful and awesome Dragon Jadefire as to how I should continue. YAY!!! I'm all ears for suggestions, my dear reviewers, so should the fancy take you, post them in your reviews. Thanks!!!! **

It couldn't have been more than a week since his leave, but to her, eagerly awaiting his return, it felt like more. Every time they went in the company of others, she would get her hopes up whenever she saw a tall, raven-haired man, only to be disappointed when they turned to her with a stranger's face.

She was not short of adventures to keep her occupied during his absence, but he was never far from her thoughts, in the guise of the setting sun, a raven spreading its wings, or a flame, tiny and beautiful yet filled with powerful potential. Sometimes it was hard to think that this was _real_. Zuko really was going to come back with a Firebending master. He really had kissed her, and they really had conversed together under a starry sky that could not match his beauty.

But such bliss was wont to end, and the downfall was brought about by her closest companions.

'Katara, where did you find your bag?' Aang asked her. He was on Appa's back, throwing luggage down, and in his hands was her skin bag. She had forgotten that it was still supposed to be in Zuko's clutches, and had carelessly left it laying amongst their ordinary baggage items.

Worse, he was opening it.

At first she thought nothing of it. Devoting her time to thinking of a good excuse, she forgot that the waterbending scroll was in there.

'Why isn't this scroll with the others?' he asked.

'Don't open it!' she screamed. Appa grunted as she scrambled up his back, unheeding all but the thought to prevent Aang from reading it.

He looked at her with shock. It was half unrolled, but the less incriminating side was faced towards him. Relieved but still stricken with panic, she held her hands out for the scroll.

'Hey, calm down. It's just a scroll,' Aang said, observing her curiously. He started to roll it up, and held it out to her, but before her trembling hands could close over it, Sokka snatched it from them both.

'Isn't this the one you _stole_, Katara?' he said, shooting her a glance. 'Mind if I take a look at what you freaks get up to in practice?'

'Give it back!' she cried, grabbing at it. Sokka held it out of her reach.

'Hey, what's your problem? It's just some mangy old scroll.'

But her flushed face and frantic gestures suggested otherwise, and Sokka knew it.

'What is going on up there?' Toph shouted. 'Get your butt down here, Twinkletoes, we've got some Earthbending to do!'

Aang shouted a reply, but Katara wasn't listening. From that moment of distraction, Sokka had seized his chance and opened the scroll.

'It is just a waterbending scroll,' Sokka said, scrutinising it. He sounded quite disappointed. Katara had barely breathed a relieved sigh when-

'Hey, what's that on the back?' Aang asked.

Sokka flipped it over. Katara saw him squint at the characters. He had never spent much time in lessons with Gran-Gran, preferring to hone his warrior skills, but his face began to purple.

Katara cringed. The seconds ticked by, as slow as dripping honey. It felt like hours, but it only took a few moments for Sokka to make out the words.

'KATARA!!!!' Sokka shrieked. Aang, conceivably bemused by this whole affair, took the scroll from Sokka. Unlike Sokka, however, his face went pale. He looked up at Katara with round, wounded eyes.

'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?' Sokka bawled.

'Katara...' Aang murmured.

'WHY IS EVERYONE SHOUTING? WHAT'S WRONG WITH PRINCESS?' Toph bellowed from below.

Sokka's shouting, Aang's wounded stares and Toph's incessant questioning bore down on her. Wringing her hands, she cried out for them to stop, and struggling against tears, confessed all.

Sokka almost had a fit when he heard that she had sneaked off to see the Prince in secret no less than five times. Toph had a sneaky grin on her face as she casually asked Katara what she and this Prince had been doing, and Aang stayed quiet, his gaze fixed on the ground.

'He's going to come back with his Uncle,' she murmured. 'That way, Aang will have a Firebending master to teach him. I guess this is how he presumes to make amends with us.'

She mentioned nothing of the kiss they had shared. That was something private, something that she did not wish to share with anyone. It was like a precious gift, and she kept it safely stowed away where it could not be scrutinised and reprimanded.

'He can stick his amends up his-

Sokka broke off with a muffled curse. Toph held back a snort. Aang remained quiet, and did not lift his head.

Sokka chastised and lectured her for a long time. How long she did not know, but she knew there was truth in his words, if not in Aang's eyes. There was nothing for it. For the sake of her companions, she would have to put every effort into exorcising him from her heart.

* * *

Zuko turned impatiently to his Uncle, ushering him ahead. Iroh panted and gasped his way up the hill.

'Forgive me, Prince Zuko, but my legs are not as strong as they used to be,' he mopped his brow and rested for a moment.

'We'd get there a lot quicker if you didn't stop to inspect every plant and animal you came across!' Zuko snapped.

'And the Forest Spirits would be a lot happier if you didn't incinerate everything that interests me,' Iroh sniffed.

Zuko scoffed at this, and turned to march ahead.

'Forgive me Prince Zuko, but your behaviour, although quite noble, is also baffling. With nothing but a quick goodbye, you take off after the Avatar, leaving me in the shadow of your unexplained haste, return days later shouting something about joining him and drag me off without another word.'

He raised an eyebrow at Zuko. 'And you mention nothing of the Water Tribe Girl's necklace either, or why you have it tied around your wrist like a love token.'

Zuko blanched and peeped at his wrist. The necklace had escaped the confines of his sleeve and hung daintily, in full view.

'Uh... it's nothing,' he mumbled, stuffing it out of sight. Iroh chortled. Old as he was, he was not touched by senility in the least, and put two and two together.

'Oh, my precious nephew. Am I correct in thinking you have found a sweetheart in this Water Girl?'

'Shut up!' Zuko cried, his pale face turning scarlet.

'Ah, how love makes fools of us all. Yes, that does explain your need for speed. Young lovers cannot bear to be parted for long!'

He broke out into a rousing chorus of an Earth Kingdom love song, his merry voice echoing over the hills. Zuko moaned in frustration, clamping his hands over his ears.

It was going to be a long journey.

**Let me apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm going to start working right away on the next. It seemed like a good place to end it, anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ZOMG!!! Zuko joined the Gaang!!!! Yesh, I just saw The Western Air Temple. But gosh, Katara's pissy as hell with poor Zuzu. That's a downer for Zutarians.**

'Come on Uncle! I saw them land over here!'

Zuko breezed over the rocky ground, stumbling rarely and going as fast as he could. Not so for poor Iroh, who was crashing heavily behind him, breathing laboured. A huge smile plastered on his face, Zuko's eyes twinkled happily as he went, imagining their anger, shock, and finally acceptance. Moreover, he was particularly looking forward to giving Katara her necklace, and showing her that he could indeed keep a promise, especially one as sincere as this.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't the young prince,' a voice, condescending, with an air of familiarity, came from above. The Water Tribe Boy, Katara's pedantic older brother, stood at the head of an alliance, his arms folded and a sour look on his face.

Zuko, made awkward by this unexpected greeitng, stumbled on his words. 'I uh...I saw you come up here, and- I thought it was time I joined you...the Avatar needs to learn Firebending so... uh-'

'You're not joining our group, Firebender!' Sokka yelled. 'Get out of here! And keep away from us!'

He had expected some rebuttal from them, but not in this way. It was almost as if... he bit his lip. Confused, he looked searchingly at Katara. Her head was down and she would not meet his gaze.

Iroh came up behind him, still catching his breath. 'Greetings all!' he said happily.

'Hi!' Toph replied with a grin.

'Toph!' Sokka shouted. 'I'm trying to create a mood! You don't say "Hi" to the enemy!'

'Well geez, sorry!' Toph said sarcastically.

Iroh did a much better job of apologising and requesting to join them. Sokka immediately refused, but Aang interceded.

'Iroh can stay. Zuko-

'GET LOST!' Sokka shouted.

Iroh moved to join their group.

'Now Katara, you're not going to fall in love with _him _are you?'

The simple jest obviously hurt her, but Sokka was too obtuse to realise it. Coughing politely Iroh made to speak again.

'As honoured as I am to present my services before the Avatar himself, I am afraid that I will not stay with you unless my nephew is also received into the group. If you refuse my terms, then you will simply have no Firebending teacher. I'm afraid that's how it is.'

He bowed his head humbly, but there was a hidden edge to his voice that assured them he meant it.

Everyone glanced at each other. 'Fine, no Firebending teacher,' Sokka said with a shrug.

Toph kicked a stone at him and he yelped. 'Don't be such a dimwit Sokka. Aang needs a Firebending teacher. And I'm all for Iroh here, even if it means spending time with Zuko too.'

'Call me Uncle,' Iroh said modestly.

'Toph's right, I do need a Firebending teacher, and since a Master has just walked up to me and announced he's willing to teach me, then... why not?'

'Because a dirty, insane, sneaking pervert comes with him!' Sokka yelled. 'Does no one understand that??'

'He can come with us,' Aang said, giving Zuko a dark look. 'But there's no way he can ever _join _us.'

* * *

Finding himself shunned by all, even his supposed sweetheart, Zuko withdrew into his shell again, building a strong, impenetrable wall around his feelings where he could dwell peacefully despite his hurt. Iroh was having a brilliant time, he and Toph forming a solid friendship straight away. Aang adored his Firebending teacher and was vigilant with his training. Sokka grew to respect the old man after learning of his past endeavors and fearsome bending skills. With his presence, the camp became a more jovial place, always full of laughter that he could not join in. 

Katara was no help at all, turning her head sadly aside from him, refusing to speak to him or even look at him. She had not even asked for her necklace back, and nor had he attempted to return it. But at last, frustrated and angry from days of uselessness, he followed her when she went fishing one day.

'Why are you ignoring me?' Zuko demanded.

Katara jumped with fright, and when she saw him she looked at him with sorrowful eyes to match his own.

'I have to, Zuko. They found out...'

'I figured that much out for myself. But why would you... just spurn me like that? You told me you loved me, and this is what you do? Don't you realise that I did this all for you? Retrieving my Uncle, joining the Avatar... I've given up my only chance of returning home for you, and now you do this...'

'Zuko, I had no choice. Aang was so hurt by it all and Sokka looked like he was going to have hogmonkeys. I had to...'

He shook his head. 'Just... whatever. Don't worry about it.'

Katara looked heartbroken as he stormed away. Cursing bitterly, she sat down on the ground and dully reflected on her predicament.

* * *

Zuko awoke suddenly. Still in half-asleep, he could have laid back down on the pillow and taken advantage of the pre-dawn hours, but instead he forced his eyes open. Laying there for a moment, he tossed aside his blanket, hoping that the chilly air would rouse his senses. Pulling on his filthy boots, he wandered away from camp. Meditating in the early hours of the morning was extremely beneficial, as that was the time of day that the air was full of chi. 

Shivering slightly, he sat on the highest point he could find, facing towards the horizon. It was light, but the edge of the sun had yet to peep over the edge of the earth. Clasping his hands together, he began to breathe softly, in through his nose and out through his mouth.

Inevitably, his peace was disturbed. A light hand on his shoulder forced him to open his eyes a fraction. The Avatar looked down on him with an apologetic smile.

Breaking his reverie, Zuko unclasped his hands and motioned for the boy to sit down.

'What do you want, Avatar?' he asked.

'I wanted to say that I'm sorry,' the Avatar did not look at him; both of them looked out towards lightening sky, waiting for the sun to appear.

'I've already heard that,' Zuko said. 'But I'm yet to get any sign that any of you actually mean it.'

'Well... yeah. But I do mean it. We've all been really cold to you, and you did come to us with good intentions. It's just that... I've had a... crush on Katara... for a long time. And reading that scroll, it really hurt me. I was angry, and I know I've treated you badly. So... I want to take back what I said about you never being able to join us. If you work with us, and do your best, I'd be glad to call you my friend.'

Zuko was silent. Then, carefully, he spoke.

'Thank you. I was thinking of leaving, you know. I'm really relieved that you've finally decided to accept me. But, a question.'

He raised his arm and showed him the necklace tied onto it. 'Am I allowed to give this to Katara?'

Aang's face registered his shock. 'She gave that to you?' he choked.

'Right before I left to get Uncle. I told her I was going to leave, and she gave it to me.'

'Why?' he asked.

'Isn't it obvious?'

It was Aang's turn to think quietly. There was no way he could withdraw his offer of friendship, even with this new information. Mulling it over, he nodded.

'Yeah. I guess.' he sighed, turning his face upwards again. 'I feel really bad for Katara. Ever since we found out, she's been trying hard to ignore you, but it's taking it's toll on her. I just want her to be happy. And... whatever makes her happy, I'm all for it.'

'You really don't mind?' Zuko looked startled.

'I mind a lot. But I'd rather see her happy than suffering for my sake.'

'Maybe I can just be her friend,' Zuko offered. The boy was so miserable, Zuko pitied him, despite the days of rejection.

'Yeah, maybe...'

The sun suddenly split the horizon with a glorious, gold ray, puncturing the feeble half-light of dawn with its splendour. As the shining grandeur lit both their faces, Zuko closed his eyes and allowed it to bathe him in its warmth. The first light of day was a wonderful thing to behold, and Zuko was glad that he had risen early to view it.

'Well,' Aang said, adopting a falsely cheery attitude, 'I suppose we'd better get back to camp.'

Zuko agreed, his mind fixed on mending things with Katara. Rising to his feet, he and the Avatar began to walk back together.

**Next chappie should be a good one... I hope. I can't decide whether the next bit is cliched or unexpected... oh well. **

**Just so ya'll know, I'm a big fan of Iroh/Toph friendship. FRIENDSHIP, people, don't give me disgusted reviews. I think they would get along great. But that's my opinion.**


	7. The cliched ending

**Ok, I decided against my earlier idea. What I'm planning should satisfy most, but I have a feeling it will come up a little short.**

A little too keen, perhaps, Zuko staved off temptation until Katara was truly awake to speak with her. Not the one for tact or subtlety, he merely requested her presence in a more private area while the rest of the gang went about gathering supplies and loading Appa. She looked at him askance for a moment, contemplating her position. But with an encouraging smile that melted her heart- and her resolve -she went with him.

'What is this about?' she asked, her sapphire blue eyes cast downwards so that her lashes formed a soft curtain to fall about them. 'You know we cannot-'

He interrupted. 'We can. The Avatar informed me that he has decided to stand aside, for your happiness. He is willing to remove whatever has separated us.'

Startled, her eyes flew up to greet his. 'Truly? Aang did that...'

She was well aware of his rather oppressive crush. It always made her especially guilty to turn her mind to her traitorous thoughts and desires, as harmless as they appeared to be.

Harmless no longer. With a thrill, she saw him slip her Mother's necklace out of his sleeve and, without request or permission, come behind her and tie it gently to her neck, where it sat happily, back in its rightful place. Her hand stroked its surface absently.

What position did this leave them in now?

Well aware of his warm breath on the base of her neck, she heard him loud as thunder when he whispered.

'I keep my promise Waterbender. Your necklace is safe where it belongs.'

'Your presence is fire to me,' she said without meaning to.

'Burn, then.'

She turned her body to his and he bound her with her gaze. Transfixed, like one who has seen the beauty of a radiant sunset, she stood. Finding his throat dry, Zuko staved the need to speak for a few more moments. Then, finally:

'Then, Katara, I ask. If you will have me, I am yours, and you mine. If not-'

But she would not allow him to speak thus. Silencing him, she replied.

'I have been yours for a long time.'

Their closeness was thrilling, but when his arms enfolded her in an embrace she felt as though she must surely drown in sheer bliss.

_If his presence burns me, _she mused to herself, _and his touch holds me in an inferno, then surely his kiss will destroy me._

But she did not perish; she had survived it once before and she did again, though she felt its furious, wonderful power all the more.

Back at their camp, which was rapidly enfolding itself within various bags and pouches, Toph felt some curious vibrations in the Earth, something that made her grin.

'Didn't think Sugar Queen had it in her,' she chuckled. Iroh, naturally curious, questioned her over her comment.

'Well, as far as I can see, young Sparky and Sugar Queen have run off to a rather "secluded" area, and are currently in the process of eating each other's faces,' the grin on her face seemed to, if it was possible, get bigger.

Alarmed at this blunt way of putting it, Iroh nevertheless let out a great chuckle.

'I knew it! Ah, my beloved nephew has his very first girlfriend. He will not hear the end of this!' Iroh declared, his face matching Toph's.

'Wait-' Toph held up her hand, concentrating. She let out another giggle and gave Iroh a running commentary. Iroh, rapt, listened carefully, laughing every so often. He craned his neck to see with his own eyes, but he could not.

Aang, still a little sombre, couldn't help but wonder as he looked up at Iroh and Toph, giggling away like a pair of naughty children. It was really quite bizarre to see the old man muffling his laughter with his hands, and he puzzled over what was making them so jovial. But from his angle, he could see what it was, and for fear of his heart breaking, he turned aside.

Zuko held Katara in his arms for a little longer, almost unwilling to relinquish her for fear that something else would take her away from him.

Yet he finally did, wishing that he could hold on forever. Katara, snug where she was, was also reluctant for them to part.

But they did, and whether it was true love or teenage passion that bound their hearts together, they remained tied for long after they had parted in flesh.

**I'm ending it here. Short and rather unsatisfying, perhaps, but I'm lazy, and I think I've contributed something good to the Zutarian fan community. YAY. As for the other pairings...well, for fear that I will offend or upset people, Sokka and Aang went on Blind Date, where rabid shippers carried them off, but the reader (you!) broke in and decided who they ended up marrying. hooray! Everyone's happy!**

**((In my version, Sokka and Aang ran away and got married together and left the shipping fandoms in turmoil...talk about forbidden love :D ))**

**Let's end on a poetic note, shall we?**

**I made this for school a while ago. It relates (sort of) to Zutara so, purely for the fact that I would like to make the content of this chapter bigger, here it is... for your ire or your amusement.**

_If you are the Ocean, I am the flame_

_If you are the cure, I am the bane_

_If you are the lantern, I am the moth_

_If you are the needle, I am the cloth_

_If you are the flower, I am the bee_

_If you are the lock, I am the key_

_If you are the black, then I am the white_

_If you are the dark, then I am the light_

_

* * *

_

**Vaguely Zutara. Cheers, thanks for reading, I really appreciate all those reviews and happy readers. Sorry to let you down, but...ya know... **

** Peace ya'll, and here's hoping that the Kataang vs Zutara rivalry will finally calm down... with the victory of Zutara of course... (shifty eyes)**


End file.
